fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Demon Guild
Shadow Demon is a small official guild that uses magic for the development of mankind and focus more on mastering control and gaining knowledge than fighting and earning money for this reason they are also seen as a week guild in comparison to most other guilds however they have a strict entry policy and will only allow members that show great power, promise, knowledge or control over one or more forms of magic. "It is said that when the shadows come to life those that know more will be the ones to survive" - First master The guild has a collection of rare and powerful artefacts and books kept safe in an undisclosed location only known to the top 6 members of the guild. Whilst they do not focus on power this does not however mean that the guild is defenseless many of their members are highly skilled and are at the level of S-Class. As the guild is knowledge based people seeking money often avoid this guild as even though jobs are still taken there is not as many. The primary source of income to the guild is the museum that they keep their less valuable treasures. The most common job request is from the guild itself as it will pay its members to collect artefacts of historical and/or magical value. Whilst the guild is renowned in the world of archaeology most people do not know the guild as it tries to keep out of the spotlight in favor of a more peaceful existence. Building History Over 100 years ago this guild was formed by a group of 6 monks who had located a stone that had the ability to draw out evil in the hearts of those near it. They decided that items like this needed to be kept out of the way of the common person for fear that it would be misused. after word spread about the monks keeping the artefact / many came to try and steal the artefact however all were stopped by the monks how with their mastery over illusion magic they stopped anyone from getting close. Three years passed and two young wizards, one of ice and one of fire came to the monks and pleaded that they needed there help. they stated that they were suffering from a curse and that on the night of a full moon their minds would become clouded and they would do destructive things to those near them until the night passed. Upon hearing this the monks asked why they needed the artefact as it only showed the evil within and wouldn't vanquish it. the mages knew this but also knew of a story that said that if a person who wanted a pure heart was to touch it all evil would pass from them and into the stone. the monks agreed that they would allow the mages to touch the stone but only if they would help protect it after they agreed. upon touching the stones two large shadow demon's appeared and a great battle insured that ended with the 6 monks sacrificed their lives to seal the demons away. Upon seeing this the two mages decided to follow in the footsteps of the monks and formed the guild in order to keep the item safe and to uphold the values of the monks. During the time that the guild has been active it has had focused on finding containing and/or controlling dark magic for the benefit of all human's. in its history the guild has found and contained all forms of magic and artefacts from books of forbidden magic to a weapon known as mjolnir. Strength Members There are currently believed to be 52 members of the guild rules 1. Do not take any artifacts that belong to the guild or any of its members. 2. Respect those members who are higher ranked than you 3. You must learn one type of magic to a high level 4. you must not disclose privet info about the guild or its members 5. do not edit this page Joining if you wish to join please create a character and comment there name I will add you to the list so long as you are not part of another guild. The guild doesn't care if you are a dark mage so long as you uphold the guilds rules. ]] Category:Guild Category:Mage